1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a rotor formed by loading magnets into magnet insertion holes of a stacked body formed by stacking laminated steel plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a technique in such a field, there is Japanese Patent
Application Publication No. 2013-153652 (JP 2013-153652 A). A rotor manufacturing method described in this Publication includes the following processes: a process in which magnets are temporarily arranged into magnet holes provided in a dummy member; a process in which magnet holes of a rotor core (a stacked body) are aligned with the magnet holes of the dummy member respectively; and a process in which the temporarily arranged magnets are pushed by an elongated component (a pusher) so that the magnets are inserted into the magnet holes of the rotor core. The arrangement relationship and sizes of the magnet holes in the dummy member are the same as those of the magnet holes in the rotor core, and by straightly pushing the magnets in the magnet holes in the dummy member using the elongated component, the magnets temporarily arranged in the magnet holes in the dummy member can be easily inserted into the magnet holes in the rotor core.
With the structure of this solution, in the case of inserting the magnets into the magnet holes in the rotor core, in the above described technique (JP 2013-153652 A), it is required to move the magnets smoothly in the magnet holes in the dummy member, and thus a desired clearance is required between a wall surface of the magnet holes and a surface of the magnets. Furthermore, if the clearance is too large due to a manufacturing error of the magnets, a downward inclination of a front end of the magnets will become too large as the magnets are pushed by the elongated component. Consequently, a problem that the magnets can not be loaded reliably may occur.